poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The next morning(scene)
This is how the next morning goes in Thomas' Shrekly Adventure 3. next morning, Twilight and Thomas wake up Thomas:yawns Good morning, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Good morning, Thomas. burps Ooops. Morning breath. Thomas: I know. Isn't it wonderful? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, Thomas. doors burst open and Pinkie, Cody and Discord come in Cody Fairbrother and Discord: Good morning~ Good morning~ Pinkie Pie: The sun is shining through~ Cody Fairbrother: Good morning~ Discord: Good morning~ Pinkie Pie and Cody Fairbrother: To you~ Discord: And you~ Pinkie Pie: one of her tank ponies And you~ Ryan F-Freeman: Nice singing, you three. Pinkie Pie: the tank ponies leave They grow up so fast. Cody Fairbrother: What are you talking about, Pinkie? Pinkie Pie: I'm saying what Donkey said, Cody. Thomas: Not fast enough. walks in Ryan F-Freeman: Hello, Zecora. You know what Thomas has to do? Zecora: Yes. There are several knightly activities that require his assistance. Ryan F-Freeman: Nice, Zecora. I hope you did your rhyming in Equestria.Thomas I just want to inform you that Twilight's brother is sick. Thomas: I know. And I can't wait to get started. back to sleep Ryan F-Freeman: C'mon, Thomas. You can do those things. The Dazzlings are in the ballroom singing. Pinkie Pie: Yeah. C'mon lazy bones. It's time to get moving. off the cover and screams when she sees Thomas' bare legs Ryan F-Freeman: What you need to get is a pair of pyjamas. they walk into a room, the title is encased in a glass painting above them: Thomas' Shrekly Adventure 3 Adagio Dazzle: Wow, Ryan. You and Sci-Ryan did well on that title. nods Twilight Sparkle: Okay. First on the to-do list: Knighting. Thomas: Should be a piece of cake. Ryan F-Freeman: You might need my Keyblade.Thomas his Keyblade Thomas: Why? Ryan F-Freeman: Because you can knight someone. Thomas: Yeah. But how do I do it? Aria Blaze: Maybe, Zecora can demonstrate. Drift: Allow me, human. his sword one way and then the other Ryan F-Freeman:whispering Drift. You know that Aria Blaze is a siren. Drift: I know. But Sirens are a myth. turns Drift's head so he can see the Dazzlings Drift: Oh. Now let me teach. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Drift.Matau You and I are sure that the Dazzlings are known to sing from time to time. Drift: They sing all the time. Matau T. Monkey: Thanks, Drift.Adagio You and Master Ryan got some songs to sing? Adagio Dazzle: Maybe. But why don't we just let Thomas do his thing. Matau T. Monkey: Ok, Adagio. Let's watch. Thomas: Okay. Here goes nothing. I knight thee. stabs the knight instead Ryan F-Freeman: Ow! That's gonna hurt.Adagio Right, Adagio? nods. Later Cody Fairbrother: Ok, Zecora. What's next on the list? Zecora: Next: Christening a ship. Adagio Dazzle: That will be easy.Ryan Right, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: You got that right, Adagio.Adagio Thomas: Okay. This shouldn't be too hard. Here goes nothing. Sonata Dusk: No pressure, Thomas. leans against the ship but he pushes on it Matau T. Monkey: Oh, boy. Thomas: Woops. Crash Bandicoot: Throw the bottle, Thomas! does Ryan F-Freeman: I hope the ship stops. bottle hits the ship and it sinks. The sails burn up Adagio Dazzle: Cody. Get Twilight's crown and a fire extinguisher! does Cody Fairbrother: I'll put out the fire!Twilight's crown on his head transforms Ryan F-Freeman: Cody turned into a she-demon of himself?? nods Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Mal's gone to the Poison Apple. Later Adagio Dazzle: Ok, Thomas. Here's the last thing on the list. Thomas: What is it? Ryan F-Freeman: Let me check, Adagio.at the list Thomas: Let me guess. Makeover. Adagio Dazzle: Yes, Thomas. Thomas: sighs Whoa! Ryan F-Freeman: Emmet and I'll help the guys with the makeover. get to work Ryan F-Freeman: A little here. A little there and ta da! Thomas: Uh, is this really nessacry. Ryan F-Freeman: I'm sure it is. I'll go with the Dazzlings to the ballroom. You know like the Dazzlings I am known to sing from time to time. Zecora: Okay, people. This isn't a rehearsel. Let's see some hustle. Matau T. Monkey: Zecora's right.the Dazzlings You and Master Ryan are known to sing from time to time. Pinkie Pie: Smiles, everyone. Smiles. Ryan F-Freeman: Good luck, Thomas. Thomas: I don't know how much longer I can keep this up, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: I hope you can do it until my brother gets better. Thomas: sighs I guess you're right, Twilight. I hope Ryan will find a cure soon. Twilight Sparkle: Thomas? Thomas: Yes, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Aren't you forgetting something? Thomas: Oh yeah. A kiss. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan